


Souls

by BeckKingOfHell



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Philip Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Phil, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckKingOfHell/pseuds/BeckKingOfHell
Summary: Dan sells his soul to the Devil a few years ago. The Devil comes back with his soul asking for a favor.





	Souls

I rolled over lazily in my bed, staring at my alarm clock. 10:30 a.m. I sat up and began to dress in what I thought would be depressing enough for society.

“It’s too early for this shit.” I mumbled.

“I agree.”

I quickly turned around to find an attractive man in a blue suit. His eyes were like glowing amber, warm and tempting. But I knew them very well.

“What do you want, Satan?” I asked, arms crossed. 

He looked around the room, his gaze not bothering to reach my own. “I need a favor.”

My eyes narrowed. Last time I saw him I was sixteen, and it was to make a deal. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, refusing to look at me.

“I will give you your soul back as payment for agreeing to help me.” He stated firmly, finally looking at me.

“And if I refuse?” I asked.

“Then I will drive you mad, take away everyone you’ve ever loved, haunt you in your dreams, until you finally surrender to my lovely friend; Death.” He tilted his head and smiled at me, his blonde hair moving as he did so. 

I bit my lower lip. He didn’t give me much of a choice. “Fine. I agree to help you.”

“Splendid!” He waved his hands as he stood up. “First, I’ll need your hands in mine to return the soul you so graciously sold.” He extended his hands, palms facing upwards. With a sickening feeling in my gut, I cautiously rested my hands into his. They were warm like last time, which didn’t help the awful feeling. As he began the ritual the sky got darker, and the room got colder. His hands got warmer the more he chanted, and a burning sensation filled my chest with pain. He quickly let go and I fell to the floor, sitting hard on my butt. The sky was back to normal, the room returned to warm, and the burning in my chest lessoned. 

My lungs were struggling to get air in because there was pressure pressing on them. My body felt heavier and I could feel my heart pounding faster than it should. 

“Souls.” Satan said. “Heavy little burdens they are. Your balance will be off for a couple of hours, while your everything gets used to your soul being back. Along with your soul getting used to being in a body.” He offered his hand to help me up. “It will take a few days for your soul to find the weight and place.” He tugged me up to meet his gaze. “So you’ll feel random pain and pressure in various body parts. But don’t worry.” He winked. “It’s only temporary.”

And with that he disappeared, not even bothering to tell me what he needed me for. I shook my head and went to the kitchen, greeted by Phil, who was sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

We discussed what game we should play for our gaming channel, while I fried an egg.

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asked.

“Huh?” I looked at him.

He furrowed his brows at me. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”

I shrugged, coming up with a white lie to tell him. “Just thinking of how we met.” I smiled at him, as I flipped the egg over. “It was so long ago, and now we’re best friends living together. It’s pretty mind blowing.”

Phil set his bowl down and grinned at me. “Right? We had a radio show, we wrote a book, and went on tour.” 

_ If only I sold my soul to gain his love instead. _

 

After breakfast Phil went into his room to work on a video while I took my regular position on the couch. Before I could open my laptop I felt a heavy pain in my head. Thinking it was a migraine, I rubbed the sides of my forehead, trying to loosen the tension. When they didn’t work I got up and found some tylenol, and took two pills with a full glass of water. 

Two hours later I was on my bed in the dark. At this point I figured it was my soul figuring out where to be and how heavy it should be. I’d rather be soul less than have this go on for a couple of days. At least I have a chance of going to heaven now, which is an upside.

The next few days were full of me falling over and getting pains in every part of my body. Phil was tempted to call the ambulance when I fell down the stairs and had a bloody nose. I told him that I was fine and that it’ll pass. He kept fussing over it and told me to see a doctor. I explain to him that I’ve had this before and it was no big deal.

At the end of the day, when Phil went to bed, my old friend, Satan arrived. This time he was sitting next to me, dressed in a red suit. “You haven’t had any more balance issues recently?” He asked.

“No. But I got a bloody nose because my leg decided to cramp up while I was going down stairs.”

“Well, as long as you have your balance, we can talk.” He started, his amber eyes glowing, “You see, I had a friend who helped me in Hell. His name was Joel and I had him go undercover for me.”

“Undercover, where?” I queried.

“Heaven of course!” he smiled charmingly. “He’s a Fallen and I gave him wings. I just found out from my other spies that he’s been missing for a few decades. Which is why I haven’t heard from him in a long time. I’d like to find him.” He stood up and offered his gloved hand.

I stayed seated. “Why would you like to find him, and why do you need my help?”

He took his hand back and had a serious expression. “He’s very powerful, like me. We bonded.” He took off the glove on his left hand. “We were branded, see?”

He extended his left hand to show a feather looking birthmark.

“Okay, what does that have to do with me?” I blinked.

“I cannot find him in his human form. No one but a human can.” He looked at me.

I stared at him. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

He waved his hands in air in frustration. “Alright fine, he’s my partner, I’m worried, and I can feel him in the area. You’re the only one that’s not afraid of me, regardless of the fact that I’m Satan, ruler of Hell! “

I laughed. “You? In love?” I snorted.

“Dan, this is serious.”

“You’re not that intimidating, Satan.” I wiped my eyes after laughing so hard. “Okay, so it’s not that serious, I just gotta find the guy with the same birthmark. How am I going to do that?”

He gritted his teeth. “You have to sleep with him.”

I blinked at him. “As in, have sex?”

“Yes. Otherwise you’ll never find the mark.”

“I can just take all my friends to a pool party and look then, depending on where the mark is at?” I hoped I wouldn’t have to see any of my friends’ dicks’ to determine who they are.

He sighed. “It’s on his left hip.”

I reached out my hand for him to shake. “I’ll find him. How long do I have, and how will I contact you when I find him?”

Satan closed his hand, reopened it, to reveal a bracelet with a feather charm on it. “You have three months and five days. When you find him touch the feather charm and think of me.”

I accepted the bracelet and he vanished. 

 

It was a long night, full of tossing and turning. I tried to recall if I’ve ever seen my friends’ hips. I only have about three people I consider friends. Phil, PJ, and Chris, were the only guy friends I’m decently close to. I’ve seen Phil naked many times during tour, so I ruled him out. I considered texting Chris in the morning to schedule a time to hang out, but I wouldn’t know how to get him to show his hips. And I can’t ask him ‘nudes’, because that’s just weird. PJ would be easier because he’s an open book. I could probably ask him right now if he had any birthmarks and he’d reply within the next twenty four hours. So I shot him a text asking just that.

When I woke up, which was around noon, I saw I got a reply from PJ.

**‘Nope. Why?’**

I lied.

**‘Tumblr had this post about birthmarks being the place where you got stabbed and died.’**

I took five minutes to gather my things so I could shower. I didn’t even bother to get dressed so I walked out into the hallway in my underwear. Phil’s door was opened, and he was sat on his bed with his laptop. I told him I was going to shower so avoid using the toilets and sinks. He nodded his understanding.

The warm water cascading over my body cleared my mind. I have three months to find this person. I already have two people down. But then again Satan said Joel was in my area. He didn’t give me much to go on. Perhaps I’ll summon him tonight to ask for details. I don’t get why people are so afraid of him. He’s not that scary. Yes, I believe his threats, yes, I know he’s powerful, but he’s nice. He knows mankind’s desires and he wants to help them get it. But in order to interfere with fate, it requires a lot of energy. So in trade you give your soul. Which isn’t much since it doesn’t really interfere with your day to day life. 

He was my friend at some point. He was the new kid across the street from my old home. We became friends and I told him about how much I really wanted to meet AmazingPhil from YouTube. I brought it up almost every time we hung out, which was everyday for a solid week. At the end of the week he asked if I’d be willing to give my soul up for such a chance. I told him ‘Hell yeah!’. And that’s the story of how I made a deal with the devil. 

But in that week, he told me that he hated his job because he had to deal with stupid people in Hell. I just assumed he meant customer service, not actual Hell. He told me all about the pressure of being the manager, and how he really just wanted to relax with a friend of his who was working for another person. He also told me his worries of said friend because he hasn’t heard from him in a long time. I recall telling him that it’s just fine, but he said that he’s afraid that the friend has changed over the years. 

Now I know who he’s talking about. 

Once out of the shower I asked Phil if he wanted to get some lunch with me. He agreed and we were out of the apartment by one. We didn’t get back til four, we were so caught up in our conversation about whether or not we’d survive the zombie cow apocalypse the whole time. 

“Ready to film some Dil?” Phil smirked.

 

You’d think after having a normal day with Phil, I’d be completely relax. Truth is, I’ve never been more on edge. I don’t know much about Demons and Angels, and the thought of living near one made me uncomfortable. I debated if I should tell Phil about my whole deal with the devil, but thought it was best to not involve him. I didn’t want to hurt him in this, I had no idea what the consequences would be if I didn’t find the guy in three months.

 

Soon three months turned into two and I was still having a rough time finding Joel. Satan didn’t show up when I touched the charm the night I wanted to ask him questions.  I already questioned Chris and he said he didn’t have any that he was aware of. I started to question other youtubers, all the ones I’ve worked with, the ones who we did videos with. I was left with Tyler Oakley. He was going to be easy considering it’s Tyler. 

The only thing was, he lived in America. If I jokingly sent a message ‘send nudes’, there is a chance I may get some, which I wasn’t to thrilled about. I pulled up twitter on my phone and messaged Tyler on the subject of birthmarks. 

**‘Hey, do you have any birthmarks?’**

**‘Why?’**

**‘Reasons.’**

**‘No. Is this for a video?’**

**‘Nope.’**

**‘...okay.’**

_ And now he thinks I’m a freak. Oh well, my life is going to shit anyways.  _ I tossed my phone on the bed and flopped down. I was out of people that I knew. Perhaps I should just sell my soul again and make it so that he can never do anything to hurt the people I love. At least they’d be safe. 

“Dan.” Phil poked his head in my doorway. “I’m going out to eat dinner with my brother and his wife. You going to be okay?”

This was something Phil always did before he left; make sure I’d be okay while he was gone. If I ever said no, he’d cancel or take me with. I took it as an opportunity to summon my dealer, so I told Phil that I’d be alright while he was gone. 

“You sure? You’ve been acting strange the past few weeks.”

“Just some stuff.” I gave a small smile.

He opened the door more so I could see his body. “Is it… about us?”

I bit my lip.  _ If only, _ I thought. “Phil, I’m fine, spend time with your brother.”

“Dan?” Phil furrowed his brows and we locked eyes. “I know I didn’t give you an answer, but that doesn’t-”

“Phil, can we drop it? I know what rejection looks like and feels like. I’m fine, I promise you, I just need some time alone.” I half lied, lowering my eyes to the ground.

He nodded and closed the door. I touched the charm and thought about Satan coming to say hi.

“Well, have you found Joel yet?” He said from behind me, making me jump. 

Hands in the air, I loudly exclaimed. “Can’t you just appear within my vision like a regular person?” 

He thought about it for a second, and shook his head. “Have you found Joel?”

“How can I, when you haven’t given me much to go on? You didn’t give me any physical traits, or something he likes to do, how can I find him that way?”

He sat on top of my desk. “One thing a Fallen can’t do is hide their eye color. He has green eyes, though I’ve seen him change them to a green yellow while he was undercover. Look for a person with green and yellow eyes.”

“Okay.” We stared at each other. “Anything else?”

“He likes animals.”

“Okay.” I waved my hands for more.

“Just go on those characteristics, and I’m sure you’ll find him by next month.” He stood and turned around, getting ready to leave.

“Why did he leave?” I blurted out.

He stopped and turned to face me. “Nothing can scare men like love. Lust is easy, lust doesn’t require much. But  _ love, _ now that is something completely different. You have to be committed to it, you have to show it, say it, fuck like it. Even powerful beings fall victim to it, and it doesn’t end well.”

“So he rejected you, and then decided to disappear?” 

“Yes.” He looked down and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black suit pants. 

“So why do you want to find him so badly if he left you?”

He sighed. “Dan, don’t  _ you _ want to know the reasons why you were rejected by people?”

I nodded. 

“That’s all I want. An explanation. Depending on his answer, I may or may not ruin how a country functions.” With that he left me alone.

After the clock turned ten I heard Phil open the door. I sat on my bed, thinking over what Satan said about wanting an explanation. Perhaps it was time to ask Phil as to why he doesn’t love me back. 

I got up and saw that he door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open to see Phil in the middle of undressing. My gaze quickly averted to the floor, a slight warmth flushed my cheeks. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. You can look at me Dan, I’m know you’ve seen more before.” He pulled up his emoji pants to his hips. “What do you want to talk about.?” He sat on his colorful bed and patted a spot next to it. 

I sat down to the left of him, inspecting my hands. Finally I parted my lips to speak. “I just. Want to know why…. You don’t love me back?” I let out the air I was holding in my chest as my eyes watered. I wasn’t sure if I could do this. Any of it. But the need to know was there, it has been since the end of the tour. I just didn’t have the guts to ask until now, because I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to find Joel in time. 

Phil turned to face me, his legs criss-crossed. “Dan, it’s not that I don’t love you. It’s that I’m  _ afraid _ to love you.”

I looked at him, confused.

“The phandom is so focused on us being together, I’m afraid that if we do tell them, they’ll go all crazy. And you know what happened a few years ago, after they almost ruined our friendship. We acted like we didn’t know each other, we rarely did videos together. I’m not sure if being together would be a good thing. Because there are still going to be weird people doing weird fanart and fanfiction. Those fans who think they know what’s going on in our lives, when they couldn’t be more wrong.” His eyes looked so defeated. “Dan. I don’t want our fanbase to hurt what we have now, or in the future. I’m fine with just being friends, because I feel like that’s as good as it will ever get.”

“We can just forget about what they think, Phil? We can-”

“-Dan, I have tried, but it still bothers me. I’m not comfortable when the fanbase does those things. Yes, I can ignore it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t annoy me.”

“We can just do it in secret. We don’t have to tell them, Phil.”

His blue eyes stared into my brown ones. They held uncertainty, pain, and hope. There was also another feeling held in. Longing. 

He shook his head, his black hair swishing as he did so. “I don’t know if I could do it.”

“Why not?” I tried a small smile and placed my hands on his. I didn’t know how long I had with Phil, and I would love to be with him for the remainder of my life. No matter how short it was. 

“I’ve never been with a guy before. This isn’t the first time, Dan.” He sighed. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell him that I liked him back, but I found you, and I’m so glad that I did because I feel more when I’m around you than I ever did with him.”

My eyes narrowed. “Who’s this him?”

He moved his hands away from mine and refused to look at me. “It was a long time ago. It doesn’t really matter anymore. I just don’t like hurting people.”

_ ‘He has green eyes’,  _ Satan told me. _ ‘ I’ve seen him change them to a green yellow.’  _

Phil’s eyes were mostly blue. But they had specks of green and yellow. “Stand up.”

Phil looked at me. “Why?”

“Just. Stand up. Please.” I commanded.

He stood up and my hand went to his left hip. I gently pulled down the side with my pointer finger. I saw a purple feather like mark on his pale skin. I let the fabric go back to place as I stood up to face Phil. 

“You’re a Fallen. At least, that’s what Satan calls you.” I straightened my jawline. After all this time, the man he was looking for was a couple of yards away from me. 

“Dan, what are you talking about?”

“You don’t need to lie, Phil.” My expression hardened. “You and Satan were once like us, but when we confessed our love to you, you left, or didn’t say anything. Now he’s looking for you, and the only thing stopping him from showing up, is me.” I held out my right wrist with the charm bracelet. 

“Wha-why, would you have that? How do you know Satan?” His eyes bore into my skull. 

Hesitation caught me in the throat. “I… made a deal with him, years ago.”

“As did I.” His eyes didn’t leave mine. “Dan, I left him because I didn’t want to be his spy anymore. I risked so much for him, only to have him tell me I wasn’t doing as well as the others.” He voice began to rise. “He  _ used  _ me, he took my  _ blood,  _ he gave me my wings after I promised him my  _ soul _ . I had to fight to get out of there, I thought I was doing just fine, playing a human being.” His gaze turned into a glare. “But I guess not.”

“Phil.”

“What? What are you going to say, huh? Do you know how much pain he put me through, Dan? Do you?”

“Phil.”

“After I came back the first time to report, he pulled out my feathers because it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. The second time, he chained them down for  _ years _ , until I begged him in my blood. The third time, he  _ cut _ them off, putting me in pain I didn’t even know  _ existed _ . I’ve been alive for hundreds of years, I saw mankind get hit with plagues, natural disasters, hell, I’ve witness rape and abuse countless times! I was casted out for speaking my mind on how we treat humankind, I was left to roam this earth with my wings visible. I had to hide, I had to insulate myself. Because if I didn’t I was going to get hunted. And I was, I was hunted til they finally cut me apart, they took my feathers, my wings, they took my  _ skin. _ It was in my dying moments that I begged for another chance.” He switch his gaze to everything but me. “I was hoping to avoid him for one lifetime, just  _ one _ lifetime, Dan. I was going to met him again anyways, because he still has my soul.” He looked at me, betrayal masking his beautiful blue eyes.

“Phil.” I tried again.

“What? What is it, Dan?!” He demanded, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

His mouth opened slightly, shock written all over his facial features. 

“I was unaware that I was becoming like him. I don’t want to betray you, but I don’t know what he’ll do if I don’t tell him. I’m just human.” My body shook, fear grasping my heart.

Phil pulled me into a hug. “I know. But humans are better than my kind.”

 

After Phil explained the basics of how angels and demons work, we set out a plan. A plan which required him to carve certain markings into my back. I passed out a few times from the pain, but the ritual calls for no pauses, or even screams. So it was a good thing my body was weak because I was close to breaking those rules.

Once done, Phil bandaged me up, and gave me two days to heal. On day three I summoned Satan.

“You better have good news, because I’m sick of being called for nothing.” He appeared to the left of me.

“And what would you do if it wasn’t good news?” Phil walked in, and leaned on the door frame.

Satan inspected Phil, “My, my.” He looked at me and then back to Phil. “You certainly went over the top on your disguise. No wonder I couldn’t find you.”

“I know how to blend in.”

He walked over to face Phil. “Took a stillborn and gave its body life.” He whistled. 

“I did what you wanted.” I snapped at Satan. “What are you going to do to him?”

“That is none of your business, but I will make sure you get a good place in my kingdom.” He smiled coldly at Phil. 

He grabbed Phil by the shirt collar but before he could vanish, I shouted, “Wait!”

Satan turned to glare at me, his once warm eyes, were cold with malice.

“I want to make another deal. My soul for Phil’s.”

“Dan, you can’t do-” But Phil was cut off by Satan’s hand in the air. 

“Are you sure you want to give up your soul,  _ again _ ?” He let go of Phil and began his walk towards me. “You can offer it for much more than a petty soul.” He leered. 

“Mine for his.” I stated firmly. 

He snapped his fingers and Phil slid down hard on to his butt. “Done.” He thrusted his hands out, palms up. “Now time for yours.”

I prayed to whoever was out there that the markings would work. I gave in and rested my hands on his warm ones. He began chanting, his voice getting louder and louder, shaking the whole apartment. 

Only to dissipate himself back to Hell. 

I sat down hard, the sudden pain knocking the breath out of me. Phil rushed to me and held me while the pain subsided. 

“So. Did it work?” I shakily asked.

He held me closer, his breath on my neck. “Yes. He won’t bother us til death now.”

I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his arms. 

 

After I was fully healed, we began dating. We decided to keep it secret because Phil really was afraid of what the fan base could do. But we left little hints in all of our videos together. Perhaps, we’ll announce it when we’re done with YouTube. Perhaps we never will and just keep it between us, letting the world decide. Perhaps, it was better that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this writing prompt from Writing-Prompts over at tumblr! Prompt Guy and Prompt Dude have amazing prompts that are great for fan fictions as well as just practice writing. They will for sure get you out your rut and your writer's block.   
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This was my first EVER fan fic that I wrote. So comments would be appreciated ^_^


End file.
